The present invention relates to a tool support.
More particularly, the invention relates to a tool support for tools used in making articles that are turned.
Still more specifically, the invention relates to a support for use in the turning of deep annular grooves.
A support of this general type is already known from German Pat. No. 977,349 and is, by and large, satisfactory for performing its intended functions. One problem occurs, however, when such a support is employed in machining the sidewalls of annular grooves whose cross-section increases in inward direction: the turning tools must be changed and this requires a relatively large time loss. This time loss is especially disadvantageous in relation to the overall turning time if, as is often the case, the turning tools can be exchanged only within the confines of the annular groove, since this is difficult and hence even more time consuming.